inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inuyasha
I don't know where to put this, but the article mentioned Inuyasha's clothing to be simiilar to a shinto priest. This is not entierly accurate as "shinto" as a formal religion didn't appear until the mejji period. Before Mejji, there really wasn't separate religions, they all sort of combined into one, so it would be more accurate to say "traditional priest" than Shinto. FYI Inuyasha's clothes Do we really need over half a page about what Inuyasha is wearing? It doesn't seem very useful in the long run. Maybe we should cut down that section to only the essentials.--Theseventhl 21:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) DON'T! Don't cut it! Just expand the rest:D new article We could just move it into its own article - it certainly has enough info - and link back to it in the main article. --Theseventhl 16:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Inuyasha's strength Concerning Inuyasha's strength. in the anime episode "The Three Sprites of the Monkey God" one of his hands get stucked to a boulder because of a spell cast by one of the monkeys. He is able to lift the boulder with one hand but when a second boulder is summoned on top of the first one he becomes overwhelmed by the weight and the boulders fall on top of him making him unable to move. Hadeseol 19:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) what are these shenanigans "Inuyasha is the furry sex object of Kagome and Kikiyo." Haa haa, very funny. Not. What the hell happened to the original article? :|-- 19:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *LOL. Actually, that's QUITE funny, and accurate to me. XD. However, before any accusations are placed, I certainly am not behind this. Anyway, are you really suprised? This is a wiki, more specifically, one that allows ANY user to edit it; would it really be shocking if some illiterate moron added a page and wound up placing Shrek as a character in Inuyasha? In any case, why complain about it, just do research and edit it yourself. 00:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I gave Inuyasha a new, more presentable, infobox as I did with Sesshōmaru, as well as giving him a screenshot image as a profile picture. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::We need to do that to all the characters. So If you give me the template for the infobox, the grey one, than ill help out. --KiumaruHamachi 17:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Problem with IB and Picture Well, lets see where to start.... the other information is not showing up prior to Partner. And we should have ANIME ONLY images. Not fan art. --KiumaruHamachi 14:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi can someone please can someone please fix the infobox... --KiumaruHamachi 19:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *A new infobox has been adopted/created and will be used on character pages from now on. This page has been updated with it. Rin & Sesshomaru 20:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yasha Just my random asking, yasha means demon, right? I don't remember where did I read at previous years, as I know yasha also can be another meaning; half demon. O_o If it does so, maybe that's the reason Inu no Taishou named him as 'dog half-demon'. Perhaps Indians know the real meaning of yasha/yaksha. Sango 珊瑚 13:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yaksha in Hindi Sanskrit (an Indian language) refers to a demigod in the Indian mythology. InuYasha artbook says Inu=dog and yasha=forest spirit (!) 良牙 (talk) 06:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yasha means forest spirit!? Give me a break. O_o As I know, it is a Sanskrit language, eh? Chinese also use these words too, it can be insulting somebody (especially females) are over noisy with every issue will called as Female-Yasha(母夜叉). Esther Siaw 11:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Rumiko herself commented that Inuyasha means 'forest spirit' lol. I don't think it's Sanskrit though. I don't know which language it is. 良牙 (talk) 12:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Perhaps the English translation goes wrong...? At previous years I learnt some simple Sanskrit at my History text book, but I not sure whether I forgot or lot or oppositely. I pretty sure that some of Malay languages contain some Sanskrit language, for example 'dukka' in Sanskrit language 'transforms' into 'duka' in Malay language, it means unhappy. Sango 珊瑚 13:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC)